


Ask instead

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsbody, pleasant and fun.





	Ask instead

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another drabble for sterekdrabbles‘ challenge of the day ([body, pleasant, fun](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-body-pleasant-fun)) and week ([consent](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-consent)) and now I kinda hate myself. Enthusiastic and verbal consent is important to me, especially regarding Derek, and this is honestly something I easily could rant a few hundred words about, but I’m gonna stop now before the AN is longer than the drabble. Stiles isn’t bad or evil in this, but he’s assuming consent and Derek doesn’t know how to say no. So, dub con? Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172285204912).)

Sometimes Derek hated his body. He loved Stiles, he loved having sex with Stiles, but not… always. Sometimes he just wanted to read, relax, sit, but Stiles knew exactly what to do to get his body to respond, and he hated it. He hated that he got hard when he just wanted to be close, he hated that he couldn’t say no when Stiles wanted to have “some fun.” It felt good, pleasant, it did, but he always felt a little used after, like he was only his body and nothing more, and he wished Stiles would just _ask_ instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!


End file.
